Yue, Lune, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by shadowphantomness
Summary: So I wanted to do a Harry potterish fic, but I didn't want it to be like the other ones out there. I'm putting the focus on our two favorite moon guardians this time, as they go to Hogwarts! Please Read and REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

Hi people! Shadow just had another idea! Anyways, Clow sends Yue and Syaoran to Hogwarts! For training! And Harry Potter isn't a main character! Prepare for insanity! Syaoran has Moon Cards; Yue has Moon-based Clow Cards! And of course, Yue/Syaoran pairing 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; CCS belongs to Clamp and Kodashi. Lune, moon cards, and the moon staff belong to me.

I just felt like highlighter all the Clow/Moon cards in color so they can be identified. :)

            "Here are your letters." Clow said, handing Syaoran and Yue envelopes. "Of course, I had to do some slight memory modification to the Hogwarts staff, but you're in now. I trust you two can accomplish this?"

            "Yes, Master Clow." Yue and Syaoran said as they knelt down and took the envelopes. Then, they went outside to discuss this new situation.

            "So we're both first years?" Syaoran asked. "That seems to be the case. Clow-sama also decided to put us both in the same year." Yue said. "I see." Syaoran said. "I guess we might as well see what these letters say." Syaoran and Yue managed to use the sword card to open the envelopes. Then, they looked at their letters. This is what they said.

                        Hogwarts school _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

            Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (_Order of Merlin, First class, grand sorcerer, chief warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards_.)

            Dear Mr. Li,

                        We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

            Yours Sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress._

            "An owl?" Syaoran asked. "I heard some wizards used them to deliver mail, but still!" Yue shook his head. "We don't _have_ an owl, Lune. Even if we did, well, let's not go there." He finished. 

            "All right. Fly!" Syaoran shouted. Fly flew out of her nest in Clow's chimney. "Fly, can you please take this letter to Hogwarts?" Syaoran asked. Fly put the letter in her beak, and then she headed off towards Hogwarts.

            "Now that that's taken care of, what do they mean by equipment?" Yue asked. Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. Let's see what this letter says." 

Hogwarts school _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Uniform 

First-year students will require

Three sets of plain work robes (black, other colors by parent request) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

Course Books 

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllinda Spore _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring an owl _or_ a cat _or_ a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS 

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"This is really strange." Syaoran said. "I know. Master Clow doesn't use any of this stuff. But I guess we'll need it." Yue said. "The question is, where do we buy any of this?"

"Master Clow, where do we buy this equipment?" Yue asked. "Oh that?" Clow said. "Just teleport to Diagon Alley. It's in England." 

"Okay…" Syaoran said. He took Yue's hand as he pulled out his staff. "Teleport!" The card glowed and then they ended up in a place full of people wearing robes. "I guess this is it then." Syaoran said. He and Yue willed their wings out of existence, and people didn't pay any attention to them. I mean; everyone else was walking around in robes, too…

Syaoran and Yue walked around for a while, looking in shop windows. They were just getting their schoolbooks in Flourish and Blotts when Yue had a sudden thought. "Lune, Clow didn't give us any money."

"He didn't?" Syaoran asked. "Well, how are we supposed to pay for our stuff?" he asked. "Don't worry, if your parents have an account with us, we can bill them later." The salesperson said, not willing to lose a sale. "In that case, put this all on Clow Reed's account." Yue said. They collected all their books, plus a few extra (_Illusionary Art_, by Reflecta Shine, _Convenient Household Spells_, by Sally Cook, and _The Dictionary of_ _Charter Spells- Volumes I to XX_, by Sabriel Abhorsen.) They didn't see the poor clerk's jaw drop at the mention of Clow Reed.

Then, they headed off to Madame Malkin's shop to get robes. Yue didn't seem too keen, so Syaoran volunteered to go first. "Hogwarts, dear?" The witch asked. Syaoran nodded. "My 'parent' said that I didn't have to get black robes, so can I have them in white?" He asked. Madame Malkin raised an eyebrow (Only rich people apply for color change because it costs extra money), but headed for the back of the shop. Forty-five minutes later, Syaoran finally found a set of robes that looked almost exactly like the ones he was wearing, so he bought six sets. Then, Yue got up onto the stool and succumbed to the annoyance of the fittings. Just then, a boy with a pale, painted face came in.

"Hello." He said. "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes." Syaoran said, not paying much attention. He was too busy trying to figure out the meaning of the moon cards he had just flipped over. He was pretty good at readings, but he couldn't concentrate with the kid talking to him. It was distracting.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. His voice could put anyone to sleep. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"That's interesting." Syaoran said. Frankly, he hated broomsticks. Cerebus had gotten him one for his birthday once, to annoy him. Syaoran much preferred the soaring freedom of flying on your own. That way, you _knew_ when you were tired and couldn't fly anymore. (Insert pic of Syaoran falling off his broom and landing on his head)

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.

"Yeah, it's a Nimbus Two thousand." Syaoran said. Cerebus had used the Time card to get it 5 years before it was made. He enjoyed the shocked look on the boy's face. Yue sensed Lune was starting to enjoy this and smiled a little bit.

"Oh, you must play Quidditch then." He went on. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. He had seen people play Quidditch before, on Clow's T.V., but he didn't know why people enjoyed it so much. Maybe it was the exhilaration of being on a broomstick at high speeds?

"Actually, I don't play Quidditch. My uncle doesn't like it." Syaoran said. That much was true at least. 

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No, not really." Syaoran said. Of course, he could always cheat and look ahead with his magic, but the wasn't much fun, knowing what the future was like. Besides, divination wasn't accurate most of the time.

Yue stepped down, as he was finished. "Put it on Clow's account." He said, as he turned to join the conversation. Madame Malkin's jaw dropped. The boy looked impressed. Very impressed.

"You're related to Clow Reed?" he asked. "Wow…" Syaoran shot Yue a grateful look. "Yes." Yue said, not bothering to tell the kid the truth.

"Then you're purebloods too." The kid said. "Of course." Syaoran said smoothly. "What else could we be?"

"My surname's Malfoy." Malfoy said, sticking out his hand. Syaoran shook it, and so did Yue. Then, they went outside and headed for the Apothecary. Syaoran and Yue got two sets of basic potion ingredients, also paid for on Clow's account. They finally noticed the flabbergasted expression on the owner's face. 

"I suppose everyone here has heard of Clow." Yue said. "Well, he is very famous and a very powerful magician." Syaoran said. "True. But I wish we did have some money of our own. Maybe we can go to Gringotts?" Yue suggested.

Syaoran shrugged. "Well, let's go." They said. When the head goblin saw them, he immediately had another goblin usher them over to a cart. "Clow told us that two of his guardians would be coming today. We'll take you to his Vault. Its number 208." The goblin, whose name was Griphook, said.

"I didn't know Clow was this wealthy." Syaoran whispered to Yue as they stared at the vault heaped with gold. "Neither did I." Yue said. They quickly gathered up a bag of gold each, which they placed inside their subspace pockets. "There. We shouldn't have to invoke Clow's account anymore." Syaoran said, smiling. Yue half-smiled back. (Authoress' note: Do you know why the number is 208?)

"There's just one more thing, Yue-san. You need a wand." Syaoran said. Yue turned 3 different shades of pale before he fainted dead away. Syaoran activated Awakening, which woke Yue up. 

"Why do I need a magic wand? I can do magic without it." Yue asked. To demonstrate his point, his shield thing shimmered into being around him. "I know. But _I_ don't need a wand, since I already have my staff, and if you're going to go to Hogwarts, _you_ will need one. So we'd better find the wand maker's shop." Syaoran said. Yue sighed, sweatdrops running down the back of his head. This was not going to be fun.

A few minutes later, thanks to the Detect card, Syaoran and Yue were standing at the door of Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the dusty window sat a single magic wand. Yue thought it looked sort of forlorn.

A tinkling bell on the door announced their presence as they stepped in. The place was small and rather crowded, not much more than shelves stacked with boxes of what Yue guessed were magic wands. Syaoran was fidgeting, which was surprising, since Yue was the one who was going to be getting a magic wand. Maybe it was the dust making Lune irritable? He wasn't sure.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice whispered. Syaoran and Yue both jumped, Syaoran's hand gripping the key, which hung around his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted an old man with pale eyes standing in front of them. His eyes were _glowing_. That was unusual, Yue thought, since not many people's eyes actually glowed, aside from Clow's guardians and a few odd magicians.

"Hi." Yue said, awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say. 

"Ah, yes. I suppose you are one of Clow's guardians?" The old man asked. Yue looked surprised. "How did you know that?" He demanded. Syaoran put a hand on Yue's shoulder (by hovering into the air) to try and calm him down. 

"I'm a wand maker. I know these things. Although I wouldn't know why Clow is sending you two to school. But since you're here to get a magic wand, would you please hold out your wand hand?" 

Yue had absolutely no clue; which hand was his wand hand? But since he was right-handed, he held out his right. Then, he noticed the silver tape measure flying around. Yue eyed it suspiciously, wondering if Float had followed them here, before deciding against it.

"Every Ollivander wand is unique…." Mr. Ollivander said as he took down several boxes. "Here, try this. Beech wood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Yue raised his eyebrows as he waved the wand, but it was snatched out of his hand a second later.

"Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-." Yue tried his best, but nothing happened and that wand was snatched out of his hand too.

"No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Yue tried. And tried. And tried some more. He was getting annoyed and considered shooting Mr. Ollivander with an arrow through the heart just to prove that he could do magic _without_ a wand when another one was thrown at him.

"My, you're tricky. Don't worry, we'll find something that works sometime (Yue hoped it was sometime soon, Lune had gone out to buy ice cream). I wonder, now- why not- unusual combination- some type of unidentified wood and unicorn hair, fourteen inches, powerful." Yue exasperatedly grasped it and brought it down, when a shower of silver sparks shot out of the end.

"Oh, bravo! Very good! See, I told you we would find one sooner or later." Mr. Ollivander said as he wrapped up the wand. "There." *Finally! * Yue thought as he paid for his wand and walked out. He found Syaoran arguing with a bossy-looking brown haired girl with braces, his ice cream dripping down his robe. He caught several snatches of conversation.

"- Clow Reed is the best magician! I bet he's better than Dumbledore!"

"You're lying! Clow Reed isn't even a real person! If he was, why didn't he help fight Voldemort?" the girl argued back.

"Clow Reed does _too_ exist!" Syaoran argued. 

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!  
            "Does too! You want me to prove it?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Hermione said. She was fuming.

"Teleport!" Syaoran shouted, as he vanished. A minute later he was back with a slightly annoyed Clow in wet robes.

"I told you Clow Reed was real." Syaoran said, sticking out his tongue. Hermione (the girl) scowled. 

"Master Clow, why are you all wet?" Yue asked, cutting in on the conversation. Hermione turned around to look at him. Clow looked miffed.

"_You_ try giving Cerebus a bath." He said. "Bubbles is so scared that she's not doing our laundry anymore." 

"Oh no." Syaoran moaned. "Maybe we can persuade Wave."

Hermione was gaping. "Are you really Clow Reed?" She asked in awe.

Clow smiled his trademark smile. "Yes. Oh, you got your wand, Yue." Yue nodded and held it up for Clow to examine. Clow handed it back a minute later.

"No wonder it was the only one that worked. This is made out of one of Wood's branches." Clow said. Yue gaped. "One of Wood's braches? How could Mr. Ollivander possibly have gotten one?"

"I gave it to him." Clow said. "I was sure _someone_ would need a wand like that." A look is shot in Yue's direction. Yue sweatdropped. * How does he think of these schemes? And he's prepared for _everything_. *

"Well, do you two need anything else?" Clow asked. Syaoran looked at the list of equipment. "Well, we still need a cauldron and phials, but that's it," He said. "No problem. I've got some in my basement. Well, let's go!" Clow activated Loop, and they ended up back at Clow's house.

A week later, a glum Syaoran and Yue were standing at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Clow had sent them off with a goodbye, before returning home with Cerebus. They both sighed. Each one had a trunk full of equipment and other necessities.

"This is so boring." Syaoran sighed. He and Yue had to share a compartment with Neville Longbottom, a rather nervous and fidgeting first-year. Syaoran was busy writing in his magic journal while Yue was looking out the window, imagining how it would be like if he could fly. He had put his wings away before they had boarded the train, and so had Lune, so they wouldn't be noticeable.

Syaoran was just getting out his cards for a reading (He does it when he's bored) when the door opened and a rather plump witch came in with a cart loaded with food. "Hello, dears. Would you like to buy anything to eat?" She asked. Yue looked rather sickened at being called a dear. Syaoran's cards faded back into their book as Syaoran stood up. "Yes, please. I'd like some, er, pumpkin pastries and sweetcakes. "Do you want anything, Yue-san?"

Yue considered. "Well, some chocolate frogs then." He said, sighing. Syaoran paid for the food and the witch left. Neville had run out into the hall, chasing his toad. Syaoran and Yue sighed again. It would be a **long** trip.

When they _finally_ arrived at Hogwarts, Syaoran and Yue piled into the boats and they set off across the lake with the rest of the students. The rest of the time before the Sorting passed rather uneventfully, unless you count the fact that the ghosts spooked Syaoran and he tried to run out the castle. '_'; Yue had to run out with Dash's help and drag him back. That was after Syaoran fell into the lake.

"We will now all proceed to the Great Hall for sorting." Professor McGonagall stated. The line of first-years, including Yue and Syaoran, followed. When they got to the stage, they saw the sorting hat sitting on the three-legged stool. They both peered at the sorting hat in puzzlement.

"Lune, you're dripping water all over my robes!" Yue complained.

 "Um, do you have any ideas?" Syaoran asked. 

"Firey!" Yue shouted. Syaoran gulped as Firey covered him with flames. * That's know as overkill… * 

"There! You're all dry now!" Yue said. Syaoran frowned. 

"You also managed to scorch my robes."

Yue shrugged. "You didn't care when you were still a kid…"

"When I call out your names, you will be sorted!" Professor McGonagall called. "Abbot, Hannah!" As everyone who has read the book knows, she was the first Hufflepuff.

Syaoran and Yue looked bored. Finally, McGonagall called his name. "Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran walked over to the stool and dropped the hat over his head.

Yes, interesting, very interesting. You're ambitious, you're also hardworking and dedicated… Hufflepuff?

No! Syaoran said. Put me in Gryffindor. 

_Sorry, I'll put you in Slytherin instead. It'll help you_.

What? Syaoran cried telepathically, but it was already too late. He glumly headed over to the Slytherin table.

Yue was shocked, but had no time to ponder, as he was next in line. 

Why did you put Lune in Slytherin? I thought he was Gryffindor material. 

_Right now you should be more concerned about where you are going. Do you want to be Slytherin, wait, you have no ambition. Okay, you're going in Ravenclaw._

WHAT?! 

Yue was sent over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry Potter!"  McGonagall called a while later.

Harry Potter was the only wizard besides Clow and Madoushi (The water fortune-teller) who survived Voldemort. And he was only a baby.  In case you're wondering, Voldemort didn't attack the Li clan because he was too busy conquering Europe. Yue explained.

Oh. I see. Syaoran sent. That explains all the excitement. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

Then, Dumbledore made his speech. Syaoran chatted for a while with Malfoy, who was (sadly) the only first-year who could keep up a decent conversation, Crabbe and Goyle being too stupid, and the girls too busy drooling.

Syaoran sighed.

Meanwhile, Yue was dealing with problems of his own, but not with the first-years. The older kids were convinced that he was actually a transfer student from another school in disguise. * Sweatdrop * Yue wasn't too happy, because of a certain pink-haired red-eyed third-year that he was sure he had seen before somewhere…

Yue sighed also.

After dinner, Syaoran headed off to the Slytherin tower and Yue to the Ravenclaw tower.

End of Chapter1! Please review! Or else I won't post the next chapter!


	2. chapter2

Hi! Chapter 2 is here! Why aren't you reviewing? (  
  
Disclaimer: No own CCS. Belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha. and they won't sell it to me!  
  
Note: Um, this may deviate from the book because I feel like it, okay?  
  
A week later.  
  
"Release!" Syaoran said. He was out on the school grounds after midnight, but he didn't care that he was breaking a rule. He needed to see Yue-san! They hadn't talked or anything ever since the sorting. People from different houses were not supposed to talk to each other, so Syaoran had to resort to using magic. The staff formed. Syaoran climbed on. "Glide!" He looked around, trying to see if anyone was out there.  
  
The wings sprouted out of the staff and Syaoran soared up towards the Ravenclaw tower. He flew around peeking into the windows before he finally located Yue. "Okay, Through." He said, finishing, as he stepped in through the window. He ran over to the sleeping guardian and shook him. "Yue-san, wake up."  
  
Yue rubbed his eyes. "Lune?"  
  
"Hi." Syaoran said. He sat down on the bed next to Yue. "I miss you."  
  
Yue gave the younger moon guardian a hug. "I miss you too, Lune."  
  
"Why did we get put in different houses?"  
  
"I don't know." Yue admitted.  
  
"Is this another part of Master Clow's plan?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Yue wasn't about to admit to Lune that he had no clue what Clow was going to do. He was afraid, but he didn't want to show it. The fact might traumatize the younger moon guardian and Clow would be very displeased if he did that.  
  
"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Syaoran asked, climbing onto Yue's bed next to him and giving Yue his patented puppy-eyes look.  
  
Yue could literally feel his resolve melting away. "Well." Why did Lune have to know which buttons to press all the time?  
  
"Please, Yue-san?" Syaoran asked, turning the innocent-little-me charm on full power.  
  
Yue sighed. He could never resist that look! "Fine, but you have to leave in the morning before anyone finds out."  
  
"Okay, Yue-san!" Syaoran chirped, cuddling into bed next to the older moon guardian. Yue wrapped his arms around Lune and they soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, as soon as the sun rose, Syaoran teleported himself back to the Slytherin tower before anyone had noticed his absence.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me." He said. Twin shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"No problem!" Twin soon reverted back to card form and vanished back to Clow.  
  
"Hey, are you up yet?" Malfoy called a few hours later. "We're going to miss breakfast, you know!"  
  
"Coming!" Syaoran said, pulling on his white robes. He reassured himself that his staff was still there with a comforting pat. Then, he headed towards the dining room.  
  
"Do you think we're going to learn flying anytime soon?"  
  
"I already know how to fly." Malfoy said confidently. Then, he lowered his voice. "Did you sneak your broom in? I did."  
  
"Same here." Syaoran said, though he refused to divulge any details on how he had managed to get the broom into Hogwarts.  
  
"I hope we get to learn soon!"  
  
"So do I." Syaoran said. He followed Malfoy down to the dining room. They sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the food. Soon, they were eating heartily.  
  
From the other side of the room, Harry regarded this scene with odd eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You seem touchy."  
  
"Hermione, is it just me, or do you also get the feeling that Li what's-his-name isn't supposed to be here? A feeling of. wrongness or something?"  
  
"Sometimes." Hermione admitted. "Sometimes, he doesn't seem really. human, you know what I mean? But it's very confusing."  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "It's really weird. Maybe we should try to talk to him soon."  
  
"Good idea." Hermione approved.  
  
  
  
Nearly a month passed, and soon, it was time for them to learn flying.  
  
"So Slytherin and Gryffindor are going to learn together?" Harry asked. That sounded very unpleasant to his ears.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Hermione said.  
  
Harry winced. He was the only one in the Gryffindor tower who hadn't flown before. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, especially not in front of the Slytherins. But lady luck was not on his side, it seemed.  
  
"Don't worry." Ron assured him. Harry still didn't look very convinced.  
  
"What if I fall on my head?"  
  
"We'll deal with that if the problem comes up." Hermione reassured him.  
  
The day dawned bright and clear, with a crisp breeze.  
  
"I already know how to fly." Syaoran said. He spread his wings to demonstrate, before pulling out his broomstick. Clow had sent Dumbledore a letter about it.  
  
"Too bad. You still have to learn with the rest of the class." Madame Hooch said.  
  
Syaoran scowled. So did Malfoy.  
  
"Fine, fine." The class progressed. Suddenly, Neville noticed something unpleasant.  
  
"My remembrall is glowing." Neville said.  
  
"Maybe you forgot something?" Ron asked. Poor Neville! Always so absentminded and accident-prone.  
  
"QUIET!" Madame Hooch snapped. She hated teaching first-years sometimes. They just didn't know how to respect authority. "Now on the count of three- one, two, three!"  
  
The kids all lifted up into the sky. Unfortunately, Neville fell off a second later.  
  
"Blast it! I'm taking him to the hospital wing. The rest of you, stay put!" Madame Hooch said. She was now in a very foul mood indeed. Injuries were quite uncommon during flying practice, but with Neville, almost anything was possible.  
  
She left, carrying Neville. Syaoran shrugged, it had nothing to do with him, after all. He closed his eyes and opened up his communication channel with Yue.  
  
Yue-san?   
  
Lune, is that you?   
  
Hai. I'm so lonely, Yue-san! Syaoran said, as he poured out his heart to the other moon guardian, who was listening and trimming a bush at the same time, quite an impossible feat.  
  
I know it's hard for you, Lune. Yue said. You'll just have to hope that the loneliness alleviates after a while.   
  
But I miss you so much! Syaoran said.  
  
Malfoy leaned over and picked up Neville's remembrall. "Hey, isn't this the thing Longbottom's mom sent him?" The wheels in his head started to turn as he thought of what he could do with it.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, being his heroic self.  
  
"How about if I leave it somewhere for him to find. like up in a tree." Malfoy said. He sneered. Syaoran sensed a fight and discreetly got out of the way, where he wouldn't be hit by any stray bits of elemental magic in case a fight started to brew. He wished Yue were here with him. Yue-san always knew what to do to calm him down. why did they get put in different houses anyway? He quickly cut communications and turned to face the threat.  
  
Harry growled. "GIVE IT HERE!"  
  
"Make me." Malfoy said as he stuck out his tongue. He jumped on his broom and took to the sky. Harry followed.  
  
"Idiots." Syaoran said. He sighed. "Lightning!" The golden leopard obliged and zapped both of them out of the sky.  
  
"What was that for?" Malfoy asked, as he landed next to Syaoran, still on both feet.  
  
"Do you want to get expelled?" Syaoran asked patiently. Malfoy scowled, but accepted the reasoning.  
  
Harry clutched his forehead. When that electricity had hit him, his scar had started hurting again.  
  
Madame Hooch returned to see her students waiting for her. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. Now , let us continue our lesson."  
  
  
  
Yue was busy cutting plants in Herbology. * Why did Lune cut me off? *  
  
"Snip, snip. There, all done." He finished. * I guess I do have a way with plants, since Wood is a moon-based card, but this is actually quite entertaining. *  
  
Professor Sprout nodded in approval.  
  
"Do you enjoy Herbology, Yue?"  
  
"Well, I like flowers a lot, Clow grows them."  
  
"Oh! How interesting." They talked for a while before class ended and Yue headed to the library to do some studying.  
  
After the class, Harry ran over to Syaoran before he could disappear off to who knows where.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute." He said, pulling him into an empty classroom.  
  
"Fire away." Syaoran said smoothly, as he leaned against the wall to listen to the empty complaints of the first-year.  
  
"What the heck did you use on me?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Not telling." Syaoran crossed his arms. He knew that he was irritating Harry Potter, but quite frankly, he didn't care. What was so special about him anyways?  
  
Harry growled and blasted him with a new spell he had just learned. Syaoran stared in horror as he began shrinking.  
  
"Yue-san!" Syaoran shrieked. Instantly, the moon guardian was there, standing protectively over his 'little brother.'  
  
"What did you do?!" Yue shouted as he picked up Lune, who burrowed into his shirt instinctively.  
  
"He was using weird magic on me!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Well, that gives you no right to attack him." Yue spat. He quickly looked at Syaoran, who now was quite tiny and looked only about four years old. This reminded Yue of Lune as a kid, but he didn't have time to ponder that now.  
  
"Lune, what did he use?"  
  
"Reverse aging spell." Syaoran said, as the thoughts clicked in his mind.  
  
"Very well. Time!" The Clow card turned Syaoran back to normal before disappearing. Syaoran, now ten years old again, shook his head angrily and glared at Harry from behind Yue's arm.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide.  
  
Yue shook his head. "It is lucky for you, Harry Potter, that master Clow has taken an interest in you. Otherwise, you would not be alive." He punctuated his sentence with a flash of light before leaving, taking Syaoran with him.  
  
Harry fumed silently. "Those arrogant-!"  
  
Yue took Syaoran back to the Slytherin tower and stayed with him for a few hours until Syaoran felt better.  
  
End chapter 2! Okay, I'm sorry, but I lost track of this fic! I promise the next update will be faster, but you'll have to review! 


End file.
